


In an instant, and then never again

by signalbeam



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Driving, Gen, Hide your children, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signalbeam/pseuds/signalbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YUKIKO IS DRIVING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In an instant, and then never again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the badbadbathhouse prompt: _Yukiko learns to drive and INSISTS on showing off her new skills in the form of driving them all out to see Souji. it can only end in disaster. Yukiko's probably TERRIFYING behind the wheel_

Chie couldn't keep her eyes open. Not because she was tired, or because Yukiko drove so well that she didn't have to worry about falling asleep. Oh, no. Just the opposite.

She couldn't keep her eyes open because she was that afraid.

"I'm starting the engine," Yukiko said helpfully as the engine revved.

"Yeah, great," Chie said. "Are you sure your license is legal?"

"I--Chie!"

"Because, I'm just saying--"

"It'll be _fine_ ," she said. "We'll start out by driving to Naoto-kun's place, and work our way around from there."

 _Click,_ went the transmission. Parking. Reverse.

"Besides," Yukiko said, "it only took me eight tries to get my license."

The car shot out of the parking lot. Chie's head thwacked against the window.

"Sorry! I'm still working on backing out."

"Am I dead yet?"

"Don't be silly, Chie," Yukiko said, but with a note of irritation beneath her usual sweetness. "Of course you aren't."

The transmission clicked again. Neutral. Drive. Drive. _Drive_. They were on drive, farewell, cruel world, thanks for all the fish--

... Nothing. Well, no. Not nothing. The car was gliding along smoothly. Yukiko was coming to gradual, easy stops at the signs. The turns weren't too bad.

Chie cracked open an eye. And by all accounts, she wasn't dead.

"Hey," she said, "this isn't so bad."

Wait a minute. Something wasn't right here. Something seriously wasn't right--

"YUKIKOYOU'REDRIVINGONTHEWRONGSIDEOFTHEROAD."


End file.
